Towers of Midnight/Chapter 33
Summary : Siuan Sanche sits with El'Nynaeve ti al'Meara Mandragoran, as she discusses her time with Rand to Egwene al'Vere. The cleansing of Saidin and the Asha'man bonding Aes Sedai are topics brought up. They then talk about the change within Rand. Egwene is concerned over the deaths in the Tower and outlines her plan to Nynaeve on how they will capture the assailants. She intends to have a meeting with Wise Ones and Windfinders in Tel'aran'rhiod. Siuan and Nynaeve will hold a decoy meeting in the Hall of the Tower at the same time to draw out the Black Ajah. Nynaeve begs Egwene to remain behind and let her lead, but Egwene is committed to being in this fight. They will request the Wise Ones aid in this fight, especially if Mesaana is involved. : Perrin Aybara enters nightmare after nightmare in the wolfdream. Throughout the terrible scenes around him, he keeps reminding himself it is not real. Perrin manages to overcome the nightmare before searching for his next. Hopper continues to train Perrin, as Perrin tries to make himself strong as possible before facing Slayer. : Gawyn Trakand wonders through the Royal gardens of Caemlyn. He has heard rumors of Elayne commissioning a new weapon. Elayne greets him and talk turns to Rand. Gawyn still hates him and works out that the babies Elayne is carrying are his. She replies that if they were, they would be a massive target. Elayne notes that Rand is changing, cleansing himself of darkness. She then asks why he has returned to Caemlyn as he was not present when she was fighting to recapture the Crown of Andor. He has not made any move to become Captain-General since he has been back. Gawyn is not sure what he wants, only that he loves Egwene al'Vere. Elayne works out part of Gawyn's hate for Rand stems from jealousy, jealousy at Rand having accomplished so much while Gawyn has just been a pawn in Aes Sedai games. Elayne releases him from all duties as Captain-General. After saying farewell to Elayne, he ponders her words and decides to drop his vendetta against Rand. A huge weight has finally lifted from his shoulders. Gawyn stands there analyzing the black assassin's knife when he hears someone behind him exclaim. Marille is walking through the gardens with Dimana Corrand and has recognized the blade. Gawyn asks her about it and she explains that it belongs to Seanchan assassins. Gawyn drills her for more information but she doesn't know anything more. Marille tells Gawyn that Kaisea may know more and Dimana goes to fetch her. When she arrives she takes Gawyn to the side explaining that once she was a Sul'dam and now insists that she should be Damane. Dimana believes she is learning weaves and then will create an "accident" with the One Power to prove she should be collared. Gawyn shows Kaisea the assassin knife and promises to try and get her collared if she answers his questions. She explains how a Bloodknife works and the Ter'angreal they carry. Once activated, it will poison the Bloodknife. Kaisea believes that the deaths in the White Tower are just a test before they carry out their actual task. Gawyn asks for any weaknesses such as more light, but this will only carry more shadow. Kaisea believes that for Gawyn to survive a Bloodknife, he must not have been the target. Gawyn realizes Egwene must have been. Gawyn then receives a message from Egwene, demanding that he returns to Tar Valon now. Gawyn furious at Egwene gives the knife and all the information he has just learnt to the messenger, who is to give then give it to Egwene. For it will not be Gawyn, as he will not be going back now. Characters *Egwene al'Vere *Siuan Sanche *Nynaeve al'Meara *Perrin Aybara *Hopper *Gawyn Trakand *Elayne Trakand *Birgitte *Dimana *Marille *Kaisea former sul'dam Referenced *Rand al'Thor *Elaida a'Roihan *Mesaana *Slayer *Galad Damodred *Melfane Dawlish midwife *Gareth Bryne *Morgase Trakand *Silviana Brehon Places *White Tower in Tar Valon *Ghealdan *Wolf Dream *Royal Palace of Andor in Caemlyn Referenced *Natrin's Barrow *''Tel'aran'rhiod'' *Cairhien *Blight *Borderlands *Andor *Dragonmount *Altara Items *Rose Crown of Andor